


In a Different World

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [20]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Chapter Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: In his last moment alive, Naraku sees a different world with Kikyou.





	In a Different World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Flower" challenge at [](http://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/profile)[iy_wiltedrose](http://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/); also used for the "Shikon Jewel" shard at [](http://30shards.livejournal.com/profile)[30shards](http://30shards.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Spoilers:** for chapter 553, but you could probably read without know it.

He has an idea that he could have lived in a different world.

It could have been a world free of violence and destruction. It could have been a world of his healing, that maybe he could have lived longer as less than a man than more as a half-demon.

The idea is small, barely a glitter, but it’s there.

His only problem is that he could never see it through well enough, and then, the jewel and his unfailing darkness smash any chance for any other life than this.

Onigumo has always been evil and terrifying. Loving a priestess could have taken that all away. There is no measurement on how badly he wants that.

The price of such a dream is one he only sees now when his enemies are celebrating his defeat.

It’s foolish to think of such things right now, and he laughs at himself before his last moment into the dust.

_What a life that would have been…_

\--

The village priestess Kikyou looks on him like no woman has looked at him before. He can’t walk; he can’t move, but she tends him and cares for him. She smiles, and Onigumo thinks she is perfect tribute to her name.

The bellflower: with an unusually beautiful blue blossom and a soothing scent.

He knows he could lay on his back forever and take in her face.

If only he could be content with only that. If only his thoughts didn’t breed such darkness and perversion.

He is a forsaken man, and he is a stranger to the path of redemption.

Kikyou makes him strong though; he can keep the demons at bay just for one more glance of her.

\--

He’s started awake, and he thinks he is dreaming with he looks up at the priestess.

“Shh… do not be alarmed,” she says, and he can’t help but be surprised. There’s anxiety written all over her splendid face.

“What’s going on, priestess?” he inquires, and she says nothing. He can hear loud voices outside. The air feels tense, and Kikyou’s behavior reflects the urgency.

“A strong demon attacked the village. He’s looking for the jewel,” Kikyou says. Then, Onigumo smells blood. He wishes he could rise to do something, but he knows his place. He can never walk or stand again.

Kikyou has a flesh wound in her shoulder, and she looks more perturbed than panicked.

“I need to try something.”

She pulls out the Shikon no Tama from her robe, and Onigumo’s eyes widen. Is she giving him the jewel? He has to restrain the demons that coo in his ear. He shushes them loudly to hear her next words.

She lifts the jewel over his body and begins to pray. Onigumo watches her face with awe; darkness is screaming inside of him, and the demons that plague him scratch at his insides, whining for him to take them in.

He won’t; he can’t. This is the most he’s ever gotten with Kikyou in his life. She isn’t here because of duty or pity. She’s here because…

Pink to white light flashes inside the cave, and he closes his eyes from the blinding pulse. He grunts, and he hears Kikyou cry, and suddenly, there’s nothing around them but white.

Onigumo feels the wounds inside his soul and bones thrum and cool from an auspicious balm. He sighs.

When he blinks open his eyes, he’s no longer in the cave.

He’s…

“Good, you’re awake, Onigumo-san,” Kikyou says, lightly pushing back the soft reeds hanging over the doorway. He looks around the hut and smells the strong pungent odor of incense.

“When you are ready, we will go for a walk.” He watches the faint blush rise on her cheeks. She looks at him like he’s a miracle.

“What did you do to me, priestess?” His voice is filled with awe and impatience. Kikyou chuckles and he relaxes.

“It was the jewel,” the priestess says. “I never thought it could, but it gave you a second chance.” She paused and looked at him critically. “I sensed a lot of darkness within you, but there’s good there too, and apparently, it was stronger.”

“Good?” he snorts. The idea seemed ludicrous! Onigumo, the thief, has never been called ‘good’.

She bows, and he meets her eyes. Her once pale face and sunken eyes are gone, and she has color and vivaciousness in her expression. The burden of guarding the jewel is long gone once she made the unselfish wish and it disappeared.

“Do you still want to walk with me into the forest? I suspect after lying down so long you would want to get back on your feet again,” Kikyou suggests.

Onigumo stares at her blankly, registering the events in his head.

It’s impossible. It could never happen. It’s the most unlikely thing in the world.

Being healed by the Shikon Jewel instead of corrupted by it?

That’s when Naraku knows it is just a dream. His last final thoughts betray him, just as his heart did for the fallen priestess.

Unlikely or not, it is a good dream. He thinks it’s undeserved, but he takes it anyway.

Maybe in his next life such a thing can become more real.

END


End file.
